Lagoona Blue
5/13 Today I saw Gil having a conversation with Operetta, Catty and Robecca at his locker, but when I walked up they all stopped talking and kind of had sheepish looks on their faces. I think Gil must be planning something to celebrate the anniversary of our first date. Oh fear, part of me is as excited as a lone seagull hovering over a school of anchovies. The other part of me is as nervous as the anchovies. Gil has a good heart but sometimes he has a tendency to... overplan. One time he spent three months organizing a surprise birthday party for me, and he got so stressed and lost so much sleep that he caught a monster cold. He was so sick he couldn't even make it to the party. I suppose I shouldn't let on that I know, I wouldn't want to disappoint him. May 16 Oh manster, I had a plan for our anniversary date all set and now I'm going to have to cancel it. It was going to be perfect. A dinner cruise around the harbour under a full moon, Operetta was going to play and Catty was going to serenade us. Then Robecca was going to fly up and drop fireworks. Only I found out tonight that the boat sank at the docks. It was going to be fintastic. Now I have to start all over with a brand new plan. I knew I should have had a backup. What am I going to do now? 5/17 Poor Gil. He's been moping around like he lost his beast fin. I would be really worried that something was terribly wrong, except Operetta told me what he had been planning. I hate to see him like this, but I can't tell him that I know what it is that's bothering him. That would just make everything worse. I know that Gil wants to do all the planning, but I think it's time for this ghoul to take the whale by the tail and do some planning herself. May 20 So far I have tried to get reservations for a hot scare balloon ride or a submarine tour or I was even thinking about a pottery class, I mean, I didn't think about it long. Wouldn't matter anyway since there isn't enough time to plan anything romantic anyhow. I guess I should just tell Lagoona not to expect anything special for this anniversary. I hope she isn't as disappointed as I am. 5/21 I wish I would've had my iCoffin ready to take a picture of Gil's face when I picked him up for our date. "But I didn't think we were going to have one," he said. I told him that he wasn't the only one who could plan something. "Roller skating, really Lagoona?" He said that it seemed like fun but not very romantic. I had to remind him that just having fun could be romantic to, and by the end of the night, when we were the last couple slowly skating around the floor, it turned out to be the most romantic night we ever had. Category:Doll diaries Category:Lagoona Blue logs Category:Gillington Webber logs